Lucidia
by lice-chan
Summary: On pourrrait presque dire que c'est un PWP.Snape a fait exposers son caudron et doit se faire soigner a l'infirmerie,au seul est present Potter endormit...HPSS Fic en 2 chapitres
1. CHAPITRE 1

Auteur : Lice-chan )

Inspiration : Harry Potter

Couple : aucun dans ce chapitre (mais bon il est facile a deviner)

Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi si ce n'est quelque phrases, je ne me fais pas de sous dessus (dommage), je promet de rendre les persos pas trop abimés (pas trop hein !!Faut pas non plus trop m'en demander)

Warning : attention slash, vous êtes prévenus

Genre : R LEMON (pour le chapitre2)

Notes:c'est une vieille fic que j'ai retrouve dans mes cour d'il y a deux ans donc en fait elle est plus vieille que croisière hogward. On pourrait presque la considérée comme un PWP tellement c'est court et qu'il vienne vite dans le lit... enfin bon.

LUCIDIA

Chapitre1

C'est le printemps, le soleil brille, les Zoiseaux font cuicui (1) tous les étudiants se promènent dans l'immense parc de poudlard.

Enfin presque tous (2) seul Harry Potter et Severus Snape n'étaient pas de la partis.

Le premier était malade et se reposait à l'infirmerie. Et l'autre… l'autre et bien, il était trop rabat-joie pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil naissant, de la douce brise du printemps.

Il préférait s'atteler à sa tache de professeur de potions, à savoir préparer de nauséabondes potions (3)

Nous disions donc que le château était désert, donc pas de bruit le calme absolue (4)

Le professeur pouvait donc cuisiner à son aise de magnifiques potions (5)

Quand soudain la"magnifique" potion vert caquie fit un grand "boum" sonore.

Snape se retrouva éjecté contre son bureau, renversant par la même occasion la potion de lucidité qu'il venait de prépare (6)

Snape se releva donc des débris de verres, et se dirigea d'un pas certain vers l'infirmerie

Suite et fin au 2eme chapitre, qui, je vous le promet, sera plus long… Alors pas tapeeeeeeeee

1 Lice-chan : ; ma phrase préférée je doit la répéter au moins 4 fois dans la journée

2 Lice-chan y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle ou un truc dans ce style

3 Claire:bah y fait p'et autre chose

4 Lice-chan:le pied quoi!!

5 Claire:j'le vois bien avec un joli p'tit tablier rose a fleurs bleu. Lice-chan:Claire s'te plait viens pas ruiner ma fic déjà qu'elle est pas super…TT; tiens j'devrais p'te faire un dessin de Snape en tablier good idée.

6 Lice-chan: ne me demande pas pourquoi une potion de lucidité c'est pour le titre Claire: c'est nul ta justification!!!

Lice-chan : ouai!!! Ah y est j'ai fini le premier chapitre!! Contente!!

Claire:comme quoi ça inspire les cours d'anglais…

Lice-chan: ouai mais toi tu me déconcentre avec tes remarques perverses!

Claire: NANI !?? Tu m'excusera mais avec ce que tu lis! Et écris!! D'ailleurs qui tient des propos indécent en cours??! Hein!!? Et ben c'est pas moi!!C'est toi!

Lice-chan: (rouge) Ouai c'est vrai gomen Claire.

Bon ben merci de m'avoir lu et SVP reviewez moi pour me donner votre avis et vos conseils (ou insulte si ça vous a vraiment pas plus mais ça je pense que ça sera plus pour le 2ème chapitre je prépare même le parapluie pour les tomates toute pourris)

See ya


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Auteur : Lice-chan )

Inspiration : Harry Potter

Couple : aucun dans ce chapitre (mais bon il est facile a deviner)

Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi si ce n'est quelque phrase, je ne me fais pas de sous dessus (dommage), je promet de rendre les perso pas trop abîmés (pas trop hein !!Faut pas non plus trop m'en demander)

Warning : slash,aller!!ouste dehors les homophobe et que je vous y reprenne pu a revenir!!apres vous viendrez vous plaindre!!

Genre : R (pour le chapitre2)

LUCIDIA

Chapitre 2

Sa potion avait explosée!!! Comment cela était-il possible?!!

Son regard se porta vers Harry, Snape avait été contraint de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se soigner. Fichu Potter, c'est sur c'était de sa faute, ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute!!!

Entièrement de sa faute?

Pas vraiment…

Même pas du tout!!

Ce n'était pas de sa faute du petit gryffondor s'il pensait a lui au moment le plus crucial de la potion… qu'y pouvait il, s'i ne pensait qu'a son corps, ses lèvres si charnues et son sexe qu'il devinait si imposant…ummm…

Stop! STOP!!! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer sur son élève!

Si on apprenait…

Il en était à ses réflexions quand il sent une main se poser sur son bras. Il eut un bref sursaut et adressa un regard noir a … Potter (1)

Hé bien Potter vous avez perdu votre langue?

…

Alors quoi?? Par merlin répondez!!

C'est drôle mais je remarque que vous paraissiez beaucoup plus agréable lorsque vous me lorgniez.

Je… JE NE VOUS LORGNAIS PAS POTTER!!!

Alors expliquez moi cela!

De son bras il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre brûlant de désir

C'est l'infirmerie qui vous fait cet effet la? A moins que cela soit moi?

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'agenouilla devant Snape et libera de l'étroit carcan, qu'était son pantalon, son sexe gorge de plaisir

-Umm mais qu'est ce donc? Le professeur Snape ne peut il pas se contenir devant ses élèves?

-POTTER VEUILLEZ…Umm…ah!!

Snape n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Harry venait de l'engloutir totalement prenant un malin plaisir à le suceauter, le mordiller, le faisant gémir de pur plaisir.

Tout en continuant de se repaître de la longue colonne de chair, il se mit a masser ses douces et délicate parties.

Il fit prendre a sa bouche un rythme, assez soutenu, de vas et viens, lorsqu'il sentit son professeur proche du bord, il s'arrêta, savourant les expressions de son visage: plaisir attente frustration.

-Harry pourquoi t'arrêtes tu?

-parce que je te veux entièrement!

-Hein!? Mais… mais…

Le survivant allongea son amant sur un des lits et se saisit de sa baguette.

_Totalus lubrifius_ (2)

Son sexe ainsi que ses doigts, totalement lubrifies (claire:d'où l'incantation. Lice-chan:TT), il se mit à besogner son professeur.

Il introduit d'abord un premier doigts taquin le sondant en profondeur (claire:tu l'a mis ! j't'adore) puis un second, faisant des allés et venu dans l'intimité de Snape, provocant soupirs et cris de juissance (lice-chan: non non c'est pas une faute d'orthographe c'est un clin d'œil a claire) étouffés par ce dernier.

Suite au supplications de son professeur, il en introduisit, promptement, un troisième allant plus loin à chaque pousse, frôlant sa prostate.

Le sentant enfin prêt, il les retira pour les remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant et dure

Il stoppa neanmoins devant la caverne de chair de son tendre et cher.

-En est tu sur? Le veux tu?

-**OUI!!! **Je le veux

**-**Es tu lucide face a cet acte?

-oui je le suis!!

Face à cette déclaration, il pénétra en Snape, en une longue poussée. Il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence pour commencer à bouger.

Snape l'encouragea de ses soupirs, ondulant des hanches.

Harry se mouva, frappant a chaque coup la prostate de son aime

-Ummmm!Harry!! HARRYYY!!! Oh! Par merlin que c'est bon!!

-Severuuuuuus!!Tu es si étroit!

-plus fort!!** PLUS FORT HARRY!!!**

A la demande de Snape, Harry accéléra son rythme déjà assez soutenu.

Snape sentit une vague de plaisir le parcourir et se fut dans un long râle qu'il se libera suivi de très près par Potter

-Tu vois, tu n'avais qu'à faire le premier pas !

-umm… je n'aurais jamais pense que le sale gamin que tu étais, puisse éprouve autre chose que de la répugnance a mon égard.

et si tu me faisais visite tes appartements?

**OWARI**

1 claire: qui d'autre sinon. Lice-chan: ;;

2vive les sort de lubrification (O)/

Lice-chan: c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi !! C'est le coca le responsable, j'étais sous hight-sugar, j'ai trop bu de l'eau j'étais ivre!!Pas taper please!!!

Comment j'en suis arrive la (c'est la question que me pose constamment ma mère!) comment j'ai pu écrire ces… ces… ces choses??

Claire: et moi??!! Comment j'en suis arrive à te relire!

Lice-chan: mais t'a aimée au moins?

Claire: ouai ça va…même si c'est plus un PWP qu'une histoire qui a vraiment un sens du moins c'est mon avis.

Alice: C'est vrai que ça ressemble v'achement a un PWP…

Si vous avez aimez et que vous croyez que je dois continuer a écrire pareil conneries reviewez moi.

Si vous croyez que je suis bonne pour l'hôpital, que dis-je la fourrière, reviewez moi quand même. Pour me donner votre avis.

merci d'avoir lu!!


End file.
